


A Night in the Bar(ry)

by softmorts



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Rated T for language, barry can't talk to girls, dan is a flirt, monty praczovski is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmorts/pseuds/softmorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry for the title pun.</p><p>Barry is in a bar. Dan saves him from an unwanted advance.</p><p>That's it. You literally just read the entire condensed plot.</p><p>You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Bar(ry)

**Author's Note:**

> Razzabang has ruined my LIFE

    Barry Kramer just wants to have a drink. That's all he's asking. So why is it that he's staring into his drink, having sat down not five minutes earlier, when he sees a figure approaching from his left?

    _Oh God._

    He continues to force his gaze into the amber liquid, hoping that perhaps it will give him the answer to his newest question: how to get out of an inevitable conversation. It doesn't.

    "Hey, big boy."

    _Oh GOD_.

    Barry looks up, forcing a weak smile. She really is beautiful - long, blonde hair flowing in waves down past her chest, killer heels and - is it even possible for someone's legs to be that long? He swallows. "Uh... hi. Do I know you?"

    Even though he's perfectly certain that he doesn't.

    "No, but... you could _get_ to know me. I mean," she licks her lips and smiles seductively. "If you want to..."

    He knows where this is going.

    "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood for that kinda thing."

    She pouts. "Pretty please?"

    "I said no, I'm sorry, but I- I'm not interested. It's not that you aren't attractive - you _are_ \- but I just- I don't do that kind of thing. Especially not with people I don't know." He watches as her smile dims slightly, her eyes dulling.

    "Listen, this is a favour, okay? My asshole of an ex is trying to make me jealous, and I wanna get back at him. Just gimme a few hickeys, I take a couple pictures of your dick, and you get to get off with a pretty girl. Sounds good, huh?"

    Barry's mouth hangs open, as he sits, stunned into silence. He's honestly mortified. "Why- why would you- I'm not gonna-"

    "There a problem here?"

    Barry turns around at the sound of a slightly musical voice coming from his right. A tall man with what seems to be a living mass on his head is leaning on the counter, an eyebrow raised as he looks at the girl - and then to Barry, whose breath hitches in his throat. _Jesus_ , this guy's attractive.

    "Uhhm... no... I- uh..."

    "Has he been bothering you, sweetheart?" he asks the girl, a concerned look on his face, and he gives Barry a look as if to chasten him. "C'mon, baby, let's get you home, you've obviously had too much to drink." The man slaps a few dollar bills on the counter and wraps an arm around Barry, pulling him up off his stool. "I'm really sorry about this, he's a lightweight!"

    The girl smiles. "It's okay. Bye!"

    Before Barry can protest (having now recovered from his shock enough to be able to form words again), the man leans down and whispers in his ear. "Chill and go with it, I'm saving your ass here."

    Barry nods, dumbfounded. "Uh. Okay."

    Once they're outside, the man lets go of Barry and grins apologetically.

    "Hi, I'm Dan. Dan Avidan." He reaches out a hand and it takes a few seconds for Barry to realize that he's supposed to shake it, not get lost in the chocolate coloured eyes of its owner.

    "Oh! Uh, yeah. Barry Kramer. Thanks for uh... helping me out back there."

    "No problem! D'ya wanna meet up for a drink some time, to, I dunno, make up for the one you lost in there?" Dan flashes that grin again and - _oh no_ , Barry's gonna have a serious pants problem if he isn't careful.

    "Sure, yeah. Sure." Barry pauses. "Should I give you my number, or...?"

    The grin stays as Dan pulls out his phone, handing it to Barry. "Stick it in there."

    Barry does so, all the while trying his best to not think about what other things he could stick in where. Jesus.

    "Do you want a lift home?" Dan says, taking the phone back. Barry raises his eyebrows, and Dan laughs. "Oh, I wasn't drinking. I don't drink. I went in there for some inspiration. I write music, see?"

    "Sure, that'd be great!" Barry decides that yes indeed, more quality time with this man would be wonderful. "What kind of music d'you write?"

    "Oh," Dan laughs - and it's beautiful, "just songs about dicks and stuff, y'know?"

    Barry can't help but join his amusement. "Seems legit. You look like a dicks kinda guy."

    Dan opens the passenger door for him, quirking an eyebrow. "Oh, do I?" Barry doesn't get the chance to answer before the door shuts and Dan strides to the driver's side.

    "I- uh- I didn't mean anything bad by it, y'know, I just - uh..."

    Dan leans over and grins at Barry, their eyes locked and a red tint on Barry's cheeks. "I'm sure you didn't, _baby_ ," he murmurs, and a shiver runs down Barry's spine.

    He can already tell that this is going to be a long drive.


End file.
